Society often measures the success of media content by an ability of the media content to capture the attention of a person or an audience. For example, movies are measured by box office attendance. Books are measured by copies sold. The internet values social media by likes and by comments and, generally, digital advertising is tracked according to clicks and according to activity responses. For these reasons, some companies consider the era today as the advertising era and spend billions of dollars to advertise and to understand the captivating nature of media content. While known systems and methods of media content tracking have proven acceptable for their intended purpose, a continuous need for improvement in the relevant art remains.